


How I Met Your Endbringer

by LexiTheDoubleedge



Category: Parahumans Series - Wildbow
Genre: F/F, One-Sided Attraction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 06:31:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18440978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LexiTheDoubleedge/pseuds/LexiTheDoubleedge
Summary: Running into an Endbringer on the roof of the school should have been terrifying. But that wasn't the part that stuck with Emma.





	How I Met Your Endbringer

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [How to Train Your Endbringer](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17848874) by [RavensDagger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavensDagger/pseuds/RavensDagger). 



> This was inspired by one of the more apparently overlooked events of RavensDagger's How to Train Your Endbringer.

It was a cliche to say that nearly every aspect of life on Earth Bet had been changed by the coming of the Endbringers.

Like many cliches, it was at least partially rooted in truth. The Endbringers really had changed everything.

This was no less true of the online art world.

With the arrival of the Simurgh, "winged humanoids" as a theme became much less popular almost overnight. It was far from disappearing entirely - angels, devils, fairies, and the like had too much cultural weight for that. But it became significantly more of a fringe thing. Some communities began requiring trigger warnings on pictures of angels, or even banned them entirely. But on the other side, there were always those who were drawn to the forbidden. Some even dared to go that one step further, and made artworks of Ziz herself.

Things changed again with the coming of Queen Administrator, showing the world a different side of the Endbringer. She seemed... friendly. Playful. Almost teasing, sometimes.

And then she showed up wearing a Japanese school uniform and that just carbonated the whole thing.

All of that was to say that when Emma Barnes went looking for Simurgh fanart (after carefully checking her filters), she found no shortage of material. There were even surprisingly accurate drawings of her in the school uniform Emma had seen before.

Though Emma couldn't attest to the accuracy of the ones showing her -partially- in the school uniform.

Emma's breathing quickened.

***

[Smug.]

Taylor knew that tone. "Simmy, what did you do now?"

[Plan 'Make Teenaged-Girl-Enemies Confused About Their Sexuality', First Success!]

***

Emma would have strongly argued with this description of her situation.

The moment when she slid her hand underneath her skirt was the least confused she'd felt in her entire life.


End file.
